Ulang Tahun
by doheerin
Summary: small surprise from Hwanggu to his Baekgu. Ahn Hyeongseob Park Woojin.


Title :

Ulang Tahun

Cast(s) :

Ahn Hyeongseob

Park Woojin

Minor cast(s):

Wanna One Member

Im Youngmin

Kim Donghyun

* * *

Tengah malam, tepat tanggal 9 agustus 2017. Tahun ini umurnya bertambah satu tahun, yaitu 19 tahun. Dan ia sangat senang beberapa temannya membuat sebuah kejutan kecil untuknya setelah latihan sejak sore tadi. Ia tidak mengharapkan kedua orang tuanya akan menghubungi dirinya di tengah malam seperti ini. Mungkin saat pagi hari tidak masalah, kedua orang tuanya harus beristirahat.

"Hyeongseob hyung, happy birthday!" Justin memberikan sebuah kotak padanya dan diterima Hyeongseob dengan balasan berupa ucapan terima kasih dan sebuah senyuman. Setelahnya yang tertua, Jung Jung ikut memberikan hadiahnya, disusul oleh Seunghyuk dan juga Euiwoong yang paling terakhir memberikan hadiahnya. Hyeongseob mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka semua dan beberapa staff agensi yang sudah memberikannya sebuah kejutan yang tidak akan dilupakannya sampai kapanpun.

"Ayo foto bersama kemudian manager hyung akan menguploadnya ke instagram," ujar Justin, yang paling muda diantara kelimanya. Stylish noona memberikan kue yang tadi digunakan untuk memberi kejutan pada Hyeongseob kepada yang ulang tahu. Empat orang lainnya berdiri di belakang Hyeongseob ditambah dengan manager hyung mereka berdiri paling belakang. Mereka menyembunyikan semua wajahnya dibelakang tubuh Hyeongseob untuk menunjukkan jika Hyeongseob adalah bintangnya untuk hari ini. Mereka semua membuat small heart dengan kedua tangan mereka yang mereka biarkan terbuka lebar.

Hyeongseob tersenyum kearah kamera saat stylish noona mencoba mengambil gambar mereka. Hyeongseob benar-benar berterima kasih dan ia sangat senang. Tapi, ada sedikit rasa tidak lega dalam hatinya. Ia juga ingin pemuda itu datang dan membuat sebuah kejutan untuknya.

* * *

Setelah semalam mengadakan pesta kecil untuk ulang tahun salah satu membernya, beberapa anggota Wanna One bangun lebih siang dihari itu. Tidak ada jadwal utnuk hari ini, sehingga mereka memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat selama satu hari. Mungkin hanya latihan rutin yang harus di jalani sore nanti.

Sang leader sudah bangun dengan Minhyun yang tengah membuat sarapan di dapur. Hanya berupa toast yang selalu ia siapkan untuk anggota Nuest saat dulu. Tak selang lama, Seongwoo bangun bersamaan dengan Seungwoon lalu di ikuti oleh Guanlin. Mereka membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum kicauan Minhyun mulai memenuhi dorm mereka.

"Hyung, kau tidak membangunkan para magnae?"

"Biarkan saja mereka, mungkin mereka butuh waktu untuk istirahat lebih lama."

"Daniel dan Jaehwan?"

"Daniel biar Seongwoo yang membangunkan, kalau jaehwan biarkan saja, kau tahu ia tampak begitu lelah semalam." Minhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan leadernya itu. Toast buatannya sudah siap. Jisung, sang leader, membantunya menyiapkan masing-masing tiga karton berukuran satu liter susu dan jus untuk sarapan dan membawa ke ruang tengah dengan Guanlin yang sudah berada disana tengah menikmati tayangan film animasi dari televise mereka. Minhyun datang membawa toast yang dibuatnya keruang tengah.

Manager hyung datang dengan membawa sebuah tas kertas yang membuat Jisung, Minhyun, dan guanlin bingung. Seongwoo baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan Daniel mengekor dibelakangnya bertanya pada sang manager, "Apa itu hyung? Tega sekali tidak membawakan kami sarapan," ujarnya kesal.

"Hadiah, Ambil yang menjadi milik kalian," jelas manager hyung yang segera pergi saat mendengar kelima orang itu berteriak berterima kasih.

Keliam orang itu tersenyum bahagia mendapati handphone milik mereka berada di genggaman tangan mereka sendiri. Sudah berapa lama sejak mereka terakhir kali menggenggam benda kesayangan mereka itu.

"Ulang tahunmu membawa hadiah, Minhyun-ah," ujar Seongwoo yang bermaksud berterima kasih. Minhyun hanya tertawa kecil kemudian ia ingat akan sesuatu.

"Oh, hari ini Hyeongseob ulang tahun. Kita bisa menghubunginya sekarang," ujar Minhyun.

"Kekasihnya bahkan belum bangun sejak tadi, Hyeongseob pasti kecewa karena kekasihnya tidak mengucapkan selamat padanya terlebih dahulu. Kita harus menunggu hingga kekasihnya itu mengucapkan selamat hyung," saran Guanlin dengan bahasa Koreanya yang sedikir membaik dibanding sebelumnya.

"Baiklah." Kelima member itu kembali sibuk dengan ponsel mereka. Ada yang menghubungi keluar mereka dan teman terdekat mereka, tidak memperdulikan jika mereka membutuhkan energi untuk sarapan dan televise yang masih menyala di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa saja mencium Minhyun hyung sekarang jika aku tidak ingat bahwa Jonhyun hyung bisa saja mengamuk di tempat lain," ujar jaehwan dengan memainkan ponselnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari dan semua member tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Jonghyun hyung tidak akan tahu kok, hyung." Itu Daehwi yang berujar.

"Jika Daniel tidak mengadukannya, aku tidak akan mati, Daehwi-ya," jelas Jaehwan yang sudah melirik pada Daniel yang sudah tertawa dan melakukan high five dengan Seongwoo.

"Woojin-ah, kau tidak lupa suatu hal?" tanya Jihoon yang sedang memperhatikan Woojin yang terlihat sangat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Yang ditanya hanya bergumam kecil.

"Woojin-"

"Youngmin hyung!" semua menatap Woojin. Daehwi mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Begitu juga member lainnya. Kenapa Woojin menghubungi Youngmin? Woojin terdengar membicarakan sesuatu yang member lain tidak begitu peduli. Member lain mengira Woojin mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulan tahun kekasihnya. Hanya berjalan beberapa menit sebelum Woojin memutuskan panggilan mereka dengan mengatakn bahwa Woojin mempercayakan semuanya pada Youngmin dan Donghyun yang membuat member lain tidak mengerti. Woojin menatap semua membernya yang memandangnya seakan berkata apa yang ia lakukan. Woojin tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata, "Iya, aku akan menghubungi Hyeongseob setelah ini, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuan."

.

.

.

Hyeongseob tidak tahu kemana manager hyung membawanya. Matanya tertutup dan semua pertanyaannya selalu diabaikan oleh sang manager dan sopir yang sedang membawanya entah kemana. Hyeongseob hanya bisa bersandar pada sandaran kursi mobil dan duduk diam. Bahkan kedua tangannya diiikat menyatu seolah ia sedang diculik.

Ia merasakan mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti dan ia mendengar suara pintu mobil dibuka kemudian kembali di tutup. "Paman, sebenarnya kita dimana?" tanya Hyeongseob. Ia yakin jika supirnya itu amsih berada di dalam mobil karena ia mendengar pintu depan bagian kananlah yang terbuka.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya, Hyeongseob-ah." Hyeongseob hanya bisa cemberut. Ia merasakan pintu disebelah kananya terbuka dan Hyeongseob hanya bisa pasrah saat seseorang menarik tangannya. Ia bahkan tak bertanya pada orang yang menarik tangannya ini, karena ia tahu bahwa orang itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia berhenti selama beberapa menit dan merasakan tak ada lagi seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Hyung akan menjemputmu nanti, hati-hati." Hyeongseob merasa pundaknya ditepuk beberapa kali sebelum tepukan itu menghilang.

"Hyung! Aku dimana? Ke-kenapa kau pergi? Hyung! Astaga! Kau siapa?" Hyeongseob berteriak saat seseorang memegang tangannya. Ia berontak mecoba melapaskan genggaman tangan itu darinya. "Jangan berisik, Baekgu-ya," bisik suara itu. Hyeongseob langsung terdiam. Baekgu? Woojin biasa memanggilnya Baekgu, tapi apa ia itu Woojin yang menariknya? Tidak mungkin. Hyeongseob merasakan ia tengah melangkah menaiki sebuah anak tangga. Ia jalan dengan perlahan karena orang yang menuntunnya juga berjalan dengan pelan.

"Astaga, kenapa hari ulang tahunku menjadi seperti ini sih? Aku kan masih ingin bertemu dengan Woojin dan merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya," gerutu Hyeongseob pelan, membuat seseorang yang tengah menuntunnya itu terkekeh kecil. Hyeongseob mendengar suara seseorang tengah menekan bel dan membuat ketakutan hyeongseob semakin menjadi. Bagaimana jika manager hyungnya sengaja menjual dirinya yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki kepada om-om pedofil yang suka pada remaja laki-laki. Tapi manager hyungnya tidak akan setega itu padanya.

Hyeongseob kembali ditarik masuk dan ornag itu juga meminta Hyeongseob untuk melepaskan sepatunya. Setelah melepaskan sepatunya, ia kembali dituntun entah kemana. Orang yang menariknya berhenti, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Ia merasa seseorang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. "Jangan buka matamu sebelum aku memintamu membukanya."

"Youngmin hyung?" Seseorang itu tidak mengatakan apapun. penutup matanya terlepas namun Hyeongseob tak langsung membuka matanya. Seseorang yang lain membuka ikatan pada tangannya dan Hyeongseob mengucapkan kata terima kasih dalam nada yang pelan.

"Buka mata mu pelan-pelan." Hyeongseob mengikutinya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat sekilas beberapa orang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Setelah membiasakan cahaya, Hyeongseob bisa melihat jelas siapa yang tengah berdiri disana.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" Hyeongseob hanya membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Matanya sudah memanas karena ingin menangis. Di tengah, Woojin-nya berdiri disana dengan senyum manis yang memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya. Sebuah kue dengan beberapa lilin yang menancap diatasnya dibawa oleh Woojin-nya itu. Semuanya menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dan meminta dirinya itu meniup lilin yang masih menyala setelah ia menyebutkan permintaannya dalam hati. Dimulai dari Jisung, Seongwoon, Minhyun, Seongwoo, Jaehwan, Daniel, Jihoon, Jinyoung, Daehwi, Guanlin, Youngmin dan Donghyun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Woojin masih berdiri disana, masih dengan kue diatas tangannya. Hyeongseob menangis dalam diam kemudian kakinya melangkah mendekati Woojin yang membuka lebar kedua tangannya. Hyeongseob memeluk Woojin-nya dan menangis disana. Ia bahkan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk kekasih yang ada dalam pelukannya ini. Kejutan ini terlalu membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sedikitpun. Hyeongseob menenggalamkan wajahnya pada leher sang kekasih dan dibalas dengan pelukan yang cukup erat oleh kekasihnya. Dua belas orang disana hanya menatap mereka sambil tersenyum. Ada beberapa yang menyapa Donghyun dan juga Youngmin karena begitu merindukan mereka.

"A-aku membencimu," ujar Hyeongseob seakan terdengar sedang bergumam karena ia tak menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Woojin. Sang kekasih hanya tersenyum kecil dan sesekali mengusap punggung Hyeongseob. "Aku fikir kau lupa ulang tahunku," sambung Hyeongseob lagi. Hyeongseob sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah yang kesal. Sesekali mengusap air mata yang masih saja keluar karena terlalu senang.

"Tidak mungkin aku melupakan ulang tahun Baekgu ku." Hyeongseob tersenyum kecil menghadiahkan kecupan kecil di pipi kanan Woojin sehingga membuat sedikit keramaian di belakangnya. Hyeongseob tertawa dengan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang memeluk lengan kanan Woojin.

"Hyeongseob hyung." Daehwi melangkah mendekat membuat Hyeongseb melepas pelukannya pada lengan Woojin. Ia memeluk Daehwi dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Hyeongseob kembali memeluk Youngmin dan berterima kasih pada pemuda itu. Hyeongseob tidak pernah merasakan bahagia yang berlebih seperti ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Dua pemuda itu tengah berada di dalam kamar milik Woojin sedangkan yang lain sedang menikmati kue ulang tahun kekasih sang pemilik kamar. Hyeongseob tengah duduk diatas ranjang tidur sang kekasih dengan kaki yang ia silangkan, sedangkan pemilik ranjang tengah berbaring menyamping menghadap kekasihnya yang melihat kea rah ranjang tidur milik Minhyun.

"Aku hanya punya waktu 30 menit sebelum manager hyung menjemputku," ujar Hyeongseob. Ia memainkan jari-jari tangan Woojin. Sang pemilik jari hanya diam saja, ia menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk terus menatap kekasihnya yang nantinya akan sulit sekali untuk ia temua. Jangankan untuk menemuinya, untuk menghubungi Judy-nya ini saja ia tidak bisa.

"Kita akan semakin sulit untuk bertemu setelah ini, Hwanggu."

"Aku bisa bermain ke dorm mu nanti, sayang."

"Jangan aneh-aneh, kau bisa membuat masalah nanti." Hyeongseob mencubit pipi kiri Woojin pelan, kemudian ia memainkan bibir kekasihnya itu dengan menekan kedua sisi pipi Woojin hingga bibienya menyerupai bibir ikan. Hyeongseob membungkuk dan mengecup tiga kali bibir yang selalu mengecupnya dulu.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak. Nanti akan ada pertemuan dengan para staff web drama ku dengan Seonho. Mungkin aku akan makan setelah pertemuan itu selesai." Hyeongseob memilih berbaring dengan menghadapkan dirinya kea rah Woojin. Ia memainkan helaian rambut Woojin yang berubah warna menjadi hitam. Kedua kening mereka menyatu hingga hidung mereka sesekali bersentuhan jika Woojin mencoba menggerakkan wajahnya. Hyeongseob tersenyum kecil saat kekasihnya itu mengecup ujung bibirnya. Keduanya kembali bertatapan, tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Aku menyayangimu," ujar Woojin.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu," balas Hyeongseob. Ia tersenyum sebelum memutuskan menyatukan bibirnya dengan Woojin. Saling melumat beberapa kali sebelum Hyeongseob memutuskan untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. Woojin terlihat kesal dimana hal itu membuat Hyeongseob terkekeh kecil.

"Nanti kau kelewatan, Woojin-ah."

"Tidak akan." Dan Woojin kembali membawa mereka dalam ciuman lembut nan panjang. Sesekali mereka akan melapaskan ciuman itu untuk menarik napas dan kembali berciuman lagi. Ciuman itu benar-benar berakhir ketika Hyeongseob sadar jika Woojin sudah berada diatas tubuhnya. Hyeongseob masih tahu diri jika hal ini tidak benar untuk dilanjutkan. Bisa saja mereka kelewatan dan itu berakibat buruk bagi Woojin.

Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Woojin yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya diatas dadanya. Kekasihnya itu akan sesekali mencium dadanya yang masih utuh terbalut kaus dan kemeja. Hyeongseob hanya bisa memainkan rambut dibagian belakang kepala Woojin. Astaga, kapan terakhir kali Hyeongseob mempunyai waktu seperti ini lagi dengan kekasihnya.

Pintu kamar itu diketuk beberapa kali sebelum Jisung membukanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya dari pintu yang terbuka itu. "Kalian tidak melakukan hal asusila, kan?" tanya sang leader itu.

"Tidak ada hyung, hanya saling berbagi pelukan." Woojin menjawab tepat setelah Jisung bertanya mereka.

"Sepertinya manager hyung mu datang lebih cepat, Hyeongseob-ah." Hyengseob dan Woojin saling bertatapan sebelum keduanya sama-sama menghela napas. Hyeongseob segera bangkit dari berbaringnya dan berdiri. Merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan saat ia berbaring tadi. Woojin masih duduk diatas ranjang tidurnya dengan memeluk perut Hyeongseob dari belakang tubuh kekasihnya.

"Percuma kau memberiku puppy face mu itu, manager Hyeongseob tidak akan memberi waktu lagi. Kekasihmu harus bekerja, Park." Hyeongseob tertawa, ia berbaling menghadap kearah Woojin setelah Jisung keluar dari kamar tanpa menutup pintu kembali.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu, Hanggu-ya." Hyeongseob mencubit kedua pipi Woojin gemas. Mengecup kening kekasihnya, beralih pada hidung, kemudian bibir dan memberikan lumatan pada bibir bagian atas dan bawah Woojin secara bergantian.

"Masih rindu," rengek Woojin membuat Hyeongseon langsung tertawa keras. Kekasihnya itu jarang sekali merengek padanya. Baru kali ini kekasihnya bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

"Jika diperbolehkan dengan managermu, aku akan datang kemari lagi."

"Janji?"

"Iya! Astaga, sejak kapan kau seperti ini sih?" Hyeongseob kembali mengecup bibir kekasihnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu dengan Woojin yang masih memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Astaga, sejak kapan anak ini menjadi manja?" ejek Seongwoo saat dirinya dan Woojin yang masih saja menempel mulai menampakkan dirinya di ruang tengah. Semuanya berkumpul disana kecuali Daehwi yang sepertinya sedang ke kamar mandi.

"Hyungdeul, aku pamit ya. Aduh, Woojin lepas deh, aku mau pulang." Hyeongseob yang merengek karena Woojin tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya.

"No."

"Astaga, Park Woojin kau ini kenapa, eoh? Jihoon, kau ajarkan apa pada anak ini?"

"Wow, kenapa menuduhku? Kekasihmu itu memang suka sekali seperti itu, mungkin kerasukan hantu."

"Woojin! Nanti manager hyung memarahiku, atau lebih parah ia malah memintaku untuk tidak menemui mu lagi." Woojin langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Hyeongseob kembali pamit. Youngmin dan Donghyun sudah pulang terlebih dahulu sejak tadi. Mereka hanya diberi tugas oleh Woojin sebagai pengantar Hyeongseob. Woojin kembali memeluknya setelah ia selesai memakai sepatu. Hyeongseob tersenyum saat kekasihnya itu memberi kecupan di kening dan bibirnya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hyeongseob setelah memeluk Woojin. Menyesap aroma tubuh kekasihnya sampai mereka akan dipertemukan lagi, entah kapan waktu itu akan tiba.

"Aku menyayangimu, Baekgu-ya."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, Hwanggu."

Hyeongseob melepas pelukannya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jisung, Minhyun, Jihoon, dan Seongwoo yang mengantarkannya sampai pintu depan dorm. Hyeongseob memberikan heart sign diatas kepala pada Woojin sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana dan dihadiahi sebuah senyuman tulus kekasihnya itu.

Menuruni tangga, Hyeongseob tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Woojin akan memberikan kejutan seperti ini padanya. Begitu keuar dari gedung dorm milik Woojin, Hyeongseob langsung memasuki mobil yang sudah ada di depan sana dengan cepat. Ia mendapati manager hyung sedang duduk di kursi penumpang dengan wajah senangnya.

"Sudah selesai berkencannya? Lho, kenapa menangis?" tanya sang manager begitu melihat wajah Hyeongseob yang sudah basah karena air mata. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menangis dalam diam hingga mobil itu mulai melaju.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang manager lagi saat itu tak mendengar suara tangisannya Hyeongseob lagi, walaupun hanya terdengar sangat pelan.

"Terima kasih, kadonya sangat indah hyung."

"Tidak masalah, ini ulang tahunmu. Kau berhak mendapatkannya."

Hyeongseob mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Mengetikkan pesan untuk Woojin sebelum ponsel itu kembali diambil oleh manager Woojin mala mini.

 _To : uri hwanggu-nim_

 _Terima kasih, aku sangat menyukai ulang tahun ku tahun ini. Aku berfikir kau melupakan jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain mengucakan terima kasih._

 _Dan aku lebih berterima kasih karena kau dengan rela memberikan hatimu untukku. Ketikaorang lain mengatakan bahwa tidak seharusnya kau menjalin hubungan denganku, kau tetap dengan teguh menjelaskan padaku bahwa kau akan terus berada di sampingku sampai kapan pun. Kau yang menangis karena kita tidak bisa debut bersama. Maafkan aku yang sempat memilih untuk menjauhimu saat konser itu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya takut tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku karena tidak bertemu denganmu selama beberapa waktu._

 _Kau tahu bukan, jika aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu Woojin-ah, jika tuhan mengijinkan. Terima kasih atas semuanya. I Love You to the moon and back._

 _Your Baekgu, Ahn Hyeongseob._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hi, Past and Future masih dalam proses perbaikan. Mohon maaf ya, aku bawa FF selingan lagi. Gak kuat sama Jinseob yang anti karam begini. Woojin gaboleh dipasangin sama siapa-siapa kecuali sama Ahnseobienya. huhu.**

 **Regards**

 **Heerin^^**


End file.
